md_sports_diversityfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Chinese flags
This is a list of flags of entities named "China". __TOC__ National flags Imperial flags Special administrative regions flags City flags As of 18 November 1997, the Chinese Government banned localities from making and using local flags and emblems.中共中央办公厅、国务院办公厅关于禁止自行制作和使用地方旗、徽的通知 (Chinese Communist Central Governmental Notice to Ban Making and Using Local Flags and Emblems) Despite this law, some cities have adopted their own flag that often includes their local emblem as shown below. Military flags Proposed national flags of the People's Republic of China In July 1949, a contest was announced for a national flag for the newly founded People's Republic of China. From a total of about 3,000 proposed designs, 38 finalists were chosen. In September, the current flag, submitted by Zeng Liansong, was officially adopted.《中华人民共和国国旗国徽国歌档案》,中央档案馆编，中国档案出版社出版,2009。 Alternative proposal File:Mao Zedong's proposal for the PRC flag.svg|Mao Zedong's proposal for the PRC flag. File:Zeng Liansong's proposal for the PRC flag.svg|Zeng Liansong's proposal for the PRC flag. File:Proposal 2 for the PRC flag.svg|Proposal 2 for the PRC flag. File:Proposal 3 for the PRC flag.svg|Proposal 3 for the PRC flag. File:Proposal 4 for the PRC flag.svg|Proposal 4 for the PRC flag. Selection of proposals File:Proposed PRC national flags 010.jpg|Design by Ai Qing File:Proposed PRC national flags 007.jpg|Design by Bao Qiquan File:Proposed PRC national flags 039.jpg|Design by Chen Duo File:Proposed PRC national flags 040.jpg|Design by Chen Lu File:Proposed PRC national flags 025.jpg|Design by Guo Moruo File:Proposed PRC national flags 027.jpg|Design by Guo Moruo File:Proposed PRC national flags 028.jpg|Design by Hu Yuanqing File:Proposed PRC national flags 030.jpg|Design by Jiang Dazhong File:Proposed PRC national flags 008.jpg|Design by Kang Jian File:Proposed PRC national flags 015.jpg|Design by Liang Congjie File:Proposed PRC national flags 021.jpg|Design by Luo Wen File:Proposed PRC national flags 009.jpg|Design by Mo Hongshu File:Proposed PRC national flags 017.jpg|Design by Mo Zongjiang File:Proposed PRC national flags 033.jpg|Design by Pang Xunqin File:Proposed PRC national flags 006.jpg|Design by Wu Yuzhang File:Proposed PRC national flags 011.jpg|Design by Wu Yuzhang File:Proposed PRC national flags 001.jpg|Design by Xiao Shufang File:Proposed PRC national flags 002.jpg|Design by Xiao Shufang File:Proposed PRC national flags 004.jpg|Design by Xiao Shuhua File:Proposed PRC national flags 013.jpg|Design by Xiao Shuhua File:Proposed PRC national flags 018.jpg|Design by Yan Xinghua File:Proposed PRC national flags 003.jpg|Design by Yang Taiyang File:Proposed PRC national flags 043.jpg|Design by Yang Taiyang File:Proposed PRC national flags 032.jpg|Design by Yu Zhuosheng File:Proposed PRC national flags 005.jpg|Design by Zhang Ding and Zhong Ling File:Proposed PRC national flags 038.jpg|Design by Zhang Ding and Zhong Ling File:Proposed PRC national flags 029.jpg|Design by Zhang Ding and Zhong Ling File:Proposed PRC national flags 020.jpg|Design by Zhang Ding and Zhong Ling File:Proposed PRC national flags 012.svg|Design by Zhang Ding and Zhong Ling File:Proposed PRC national flags 041.jpg|Design by Zhang Ding, Zhong Ling and Zhou Guangyuan File:Proposed PRC national flags 016.jpg|Design by Zhang Ding, Zhong Ling and Zhou Guangyuan File:Proposed PRC national flags 019.jpg|Design by Zhang Ding, Zhong Ling, Zhou Guangyuan and Xiao Shuhua File:Proposed PRC national flag 014.svg|Design by Zhu De File:Proposed PRC national flags 022.jpg| File:Proposed PRC national flags 023.jpg| File:Proposed PRC national flags 024.jpg| File:Proposed PRC national flags 026.jpg| File:Proposed PRC national flags 031.jpg| File:Proposed PRC national flags 034.jpg| File:Proposed PRC national flags 035.jpg| File:Proposed PRC national flags 036.jpg| File:Proposed PRC national flags 037.jpg| File:Proposed PRC national flags 042.jpg| File:Proposed PRC national flags 044.jpg| File:Proposed PRC national flags 045.jpg| File:Proposed PRC national flags 046.jpg| File:Proposed PRC national flags 047.svg| File:Proposed PRC national flags 048.svg| File:Proposed PRC national flags 049.jpg| File:Proposed PRC national flags 050.jpg| Non-state flags Historical national flags Other historical flags Note that Hong Kong and Macau were handed over to the People's Republic of China in 1997 and 1999 respectively. See also * Flag of China * Flag of the Republic of China * Flag of East Turkestan * Flag of Hong Kong * Flag of Macau * Flag of Tibet References External links * China Category:National symbols of China China Category:Flags of China Flags simple:Flag of China